Stockholm syndrome or love?
by BrownFox
Summary: Tobias is not dead, escapes with Spencer. What will he do with him? Spencer will start to feel something towards Tobias, but what? Stockholm Syndrome or love? Please reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry for my grammar! I try to be write better but it isn't so easy._

Painful moaning a little, everything hurts and I am very weak. I feel like my body is weaker every minute, I'm starting to give up hope. What if you can not find the others? What are you going to do to me? I'm sure it will kill you but which one? Charles or Raphael? Tobias would not kill, he still has some human emotion.

Suddenly, I hear he's coming , but what will come in person? It opens the door creaked, and he Hankel before me in a hurry. This is Tobias. Raphael never hurry, Charles has already started to be furious. Tobias quietly kneel in front of me, look up at me, and have never seen emotions in his eyes. Determination, it is only in the eyes of Charles, maybe it's a trick?

"We're going to go from here, but I will give you a sedative to a stick it out" speaks out, so I'm sure that Tobias is. But the words scare me.

"Where are we going? Tobias didn't have to go anywhere to be found ... just friends, "I can't finish it until I talked to Tobias took advantage of me, and injected the sedative.

I started to become very sleepy, Tobias has been very vague, even running through my head the idea that a lot and I can so quickly and do not think about anything else but I feel like my head forward slope.

I feel soft around me, warm and pleasant. Clothes smell clean feel and hear bird song. I try to open my eyes, but it is very difficult. When I open the first time I see only a blue blob, and then, as a clear picture, it turns out that the blob in a blanket. I am in the same bed, a comfortable large double bed.

Surface to look around more. I am in a bedroom, the bed is against the wall. Beside him, a bedside table, bed against a mirror on the wall, and a small chest of drawers underneath.

Looking into the mirror to fall off at'm dressed and I'm clean. A green-colored T-shirt I'm wearing, I lifted the covers on a gray long training pants I'm wearing. I'll pull the pants waist and my surprise I notice that I'm wearing a different bottom. Blush at the thought of someone dressed me and bathed me when I was sleep. This person could possibly Tobias, for more be ashamed myself. Dismiss this idea, and I take a closer look at the room.

The walls are a mixture of brown and sand colors and a window next to the bed is against the wall. Appears to have two doors to the room opened, one is left slightly open the other is closed. I want to go to the window to look around, as I take my legs out of bed my surprise I noticed that my left leg is connected.

Is closely tied up with gauze and I do not feel that pain. I try to stand out and succeed as stand up when the the closed door opens.

"I can see your feet feel better," Tobias said quietly. Retract the middle of the bed, while Tobias has sat down on the bed.

"I brought you some fruit to get some vitamins your body," mutters and forth for a plate before hungrily off of his hands. Peach, apple and pear cut in it, exactly 37 large and 10 small cubes cube. Tobias does not go away, patiently watching as I eat the fruit.

"Thank you, Tobias that was delicious" give back to the pad, Tobias smiles and places it on the bedside table. Still does not answer silent attention, raise your hand and gently smooth over face.

Tightly close the eyes afraid of what you want to do to me. I open up my eyes in fear, Tobias sits closer to me have been touched at our feet. I wear eye contact with him, his eyes sad and contrite he looks at me.

"I'm sorry, what I did with you Spencer," he whispers, blinking in surprise him. I don't believe my ears, not only to apologize but also to the singular. Charles and Raphael doesn't want to catch.

"Tobias you are changed. what happened to you?" Ask timidly,I don't want to upset he, but I want answers.

Tobias sigh and elbow on his knees and buries his face in his hands. Deep sigh as if to reassure himself to.

"How many things you know my mother?" Asks calmly. I shake my head.

"You can start from the beginning. My mother left my father, then my father changed but that is not the point. My mother came up with another man and was born a son, Matthew. I met him at the age of 26, I was on good terms with his helped me long time ago. Let's jump forward a little, and then when I got you I so scared and went to him, he got used to the Dilaulid. When I went to him, he told me he can help me get rid of my father. Psychologist to work so hoping you can help. Hypnotized, and so all cleared and horrified from what I did. Wanted to commit suicide but was stopped on the spot, he said that everything does have a solution where appropriate. He told me to let you go and you come here, this is their summer home I did everything you asked for. But I can not let go of you." he stop it, doesn't seem to want to continue it.

I can't respond leaps and storms out of the room, letting the door loud and I hear out there turning the lock.

Gastrointestinal silence heard. Crawl under the covers, I pull myself together. Should I not worry, I'm supposed to Charles and Raphael, this is great news is really good news. Psychologist good news is that treated him very well.

But I don't understand why he don't want to let go. Apparently, he want to establish a physical connection. But it doesn't seem to know how to, don't blame lived as education. I am sure that his father still a teenager when he had started to bang sexually interested in sex as their own side. I know you're not supposed to feel sorry for him but I can't to be objective with him.

I hope the team will find me quickly before it's too late….


	2. Chapter 2

_Ta-damm, that's the second chapter :D I hope you will enjoy it. sorry again for my grammar!_

"Wake up, I brought lunch," I wake up to these words. Sure I fell asleep during the big thinking. Sat up and sniffed the air smells delicious. Tobias put a tray in front of me and sat down on a chair, which he bring while I slept.

"Thank you, Tobias," muttered for him.

It's delicious and easy chicken with potatoes and corn, but did not live up to a six-course lunch. Nothing to eat everything on your plate will remain a satisfied sigh and give him back his plate.

"It was delicious too. You did that? "Ask him, I instantly regret it. I must not get closer to him, but my body does not want to obey.

"Of course," answered concisely and give a glass of water and two small colored pills.

"Pain relief for your feet and vitamins," explains Seeing my questioning face.

"I do not need a painkiller, does not hurt my feet," take back my hand to take away the excess.

"Are you sure? 'While asking away. Lay on the bedside table, nod in agreement, and I take the vitamin.

"I look at the feet on the safe side," mutters and takes out a small green tube out of the closet.

He sits next to my feet, unroll the bandage. It's after the discoloration and swelling went down well, I thought he only want to look at, but no. Began gently massaging, he did not want to hurt me.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Look up at me, his hands do not stop, even for a second.

"It does not hurt anywhere, doing very well," smile for him, Tobias efforts are childish, so cute. Tobias cream and starts to push him a little more powerful strokes to massage it.

Slowly moving up and begins to massage my calf, blinking in surprise it feels good but I do not understand the reason why it went up.

"You look beautiful," he whispers, barely audible, said more to himself than to me. His hands caressed my feet rather longer than massaged his fingers lightly along on my calf.

"Simply beautiful" he whispers, sensual voice. Squeaked one, what is he say such things it isn't a good sign.

Gently try to pull my leg in his hands, as I start to pull myself Tobias looks up at me in surprise. His eyes blurred with the desire that causes even more scared me. Crawling over me lean towards my face and I look at me.

"I know that it is a wicked thing and go to hell for it, but I can not stop do not touch you," he whispers, and his whole body against him.

"T-this is only guilty if the other does not want to Tobias' moaning trying to retreat back he, but do not go too pressing me for the bed.

"Do you want me?" He whispers in my ear wistfully, and fits me better. I feel like everything, how fast the heart is beating, I feel like the blood straight from 'there' he passes.

"Tobias is a complex thing ..." do not let her finish, jump off the bed and along with the beats and the glass plate and the chair is kicked away.

"I knew it! I knew you hated me! "Angry shouts, and rushes out the door slammed so hard to slam back.

Jumping up then I do not want to hurt each other either by itself or in that condition.

I'm going down a flight of stairs and a living room which also is coming from the dining room. Tobias is the dining room table, upset crying, I go with that calm.

"Tobias sorry I did not mean to anger you ..." and I shall his shoulder, and he hit me.

Well have banged my head on the floor I see the stars around me. Tobias seeing what he did to me jump in and start apologizing scared

"Spencer, I'm sorry I did not mean I was just angry," he says in despair, picks up and lays on a couch.

"It's okay Tobias, hit my head just a bit much," he mutters, fingers the back of my head to make sure they are really only so much.

"But it's my fault that constantly hurt," replied another, and tears rolling down his face.

I reach out my hand to wipe the tears awful feeling this big, strong man who could not cry to see these things. It warms my hands like a big cat, and then grabs my hand and gently kisses the hand headache.

So stay a while, Tobias and I did not say anything, just look at each other. Tobias's eyes are full of sadness. His face is visible indications of how wrong, dark circles under his eyes are purple, his face paler than before.

"Tobias call Matthew. I want to talk him," I ask him quietly, what pops up is also on the phone, dialed there have already been provided to me.

A few moments later, it is a pleasant male voice.

"Tobias is everything okay?" Asks anxiously.

"You talk about Spencer Reid, Tobias and I'm here to be a question that could be a few things?" Ask hesitantly, I do not know whether you understand who I am.

"What do you bring?" Asks over the phone in almost hear the wheels in his mind as he clatters.

"Anti-depressants and sedatives but it should not be too much," I say, cupboards opening and closing timer can hear.

"On my way" and now it also makes the phone. Tobias sitting next to me, and sadly staring in front of him.

"How long will reach here?" Ask him if you can sit closer to brighten a bit. You also have to have this effect, turns to me and begins to stroke the back of his hand.

"30 minutes, we're not too far away from the office," he says softly. Again silence settles upon us.

Why do not I leave him in?

Why do not I run out the door?

He hasn't noticed, it would have been enough time to get rid of but I did not do it.

Why do not I want to go?

This would be a normal thing in this situation but I can not leave him like that.  
Tobias put his head on my shoulder and I let him. But it is not enough to leave,it feels good.

I'm getting really mad.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter, I promise the next will be much more interesting :D Please write opinion because I do not know what you're thinking:O_

Quietly waiting the arrival of Matthew, and as said Tobias arrived within half an hour. He has got own key, came in and seemed else mattered. At least, the expression of relief on this guess.

Technically, the same components as Tobias, but Tobias's face is different. And no less manly stubble, he looks like the male models newspapers. Smooth face, no wrinkles firm profile. Carrying two bags are one of a medical bag, and the other is a large sports bag , the larger drop carelessly to the ground.

"Dr. Matthew Jones "for hand grip strength and no wedding ring on his finger.

"Spencer Reid" introduce ourselves unnecessarily, sure knows who I am.

"I brought you what you asked for, and if you do not mind a little talk with Tobias alone above, then you also want to talk about," he says slowly, and it starts Tobias.

Tobias like a kid who knows how bad wood to the fire I look at it, Matthew. They do not speak to each other in Matthew is not to shake hands with him or something. They are walking silently up the stairs, and you can hear the door as it closes.

I start to walk up and down the room I can still sit down. The wheels are spinning in my head frantically, so I can not stay in one place.

What do you want from me? Sure he want to know why I did not escape when I had the chance. I know what he would say. I will say that Stockholm syndrome, which is not true.

But why do I stay here? My brain says to let it in and run it. But my heart says stay here and help him.

A bit of my childhood and reminds me of my mother. My mother was unstable because of schizophrenia, and yet I stayed with her. I can feel it now too: my brain and my heart wanted to be something completely different.

But then I wanted to stay there because it was my mother. Now it? An unstable serial killer. I do not know why you want to be here.

Maybe I like? I do not know, I have never been in love so I do not know what they're supposed to feel, and what books to write them unusable.

More precisely, it would give a sense of the definition of love. More then ' Butterflies in your stomach!'

"Are you okay?" spun around and faced with Matthew.

"I was only thinking about"

"Tobias is now going to be okay I talked to him, he received a sedative and anti-depressant. Now it's your turn "

"I know what I want to know"

"I want to know what you think?"

"The reason I stayed here."

"This is the first, and my guess would be the so-called Stockholm syndrome. You know what is that? "

„Stockholm syndrome, or capture–bonding, is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending them.

These feelings are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims, who essentially mistake a lack of abuse from their captors for an act of kindness.

Stockholm syndrome can be seen as a form of traumatic bonding, which does not necessarily require a hostage scenario, but which describes "strong emotional ties that develop between two persons where one person intermittently harasses, beats, threatens, abuses, or intimidates the other."

One commonly used hypothesis to explain the effect of Stockholm syndrome is based on Freudian theory. It suggests that the bonding is the individual's response to trauma in becoming a victim. Identifying with the aggressor is one way that the ego defends itself. When a victim believes the same values as the aggressor, they no longer become a threat."

"Exactly, and I think here it is"

"I think not"

"Can you explain why not?" Sit on the couch and watch with interest, and I start walking around again.

"In that case I am aware Tobias no longer have to fear, and I know that if I can go anytime I want."

"Good point. But again the question arises as to why you stayed here? "

"Honestly?"

"If possible"

"I have no idea. My mind tells me to go, but my heart tells me stay here. "

"I get to go out of your mind says, it makes perfect sense. But why would you want to stay in your heart? "

"At first I thought it was because it's a bit like the relationship with my mother."

"His mother is unstable?"

"Yes, it was even better"

"Maybe that's really why but I think this thing has been in on it."

"What?"

"Unable to endear Tobias?"

Opened my mouth, but a faint beeping interrupted. Matthew pulls out his pager and furrowed brow looks.

"I have to go to one of my patients at the clinic rage attack," he says and I hurried to the door.

"Before I forget! The sports bag with things that are missing from the house. For example, toothbrush, toothpaste. "Tell the door and says goodbye with a gesture. I go in the bag to see what could be in it.

Two toothbrushes in a tooth, shampoo, lotion, bandages, antiseptic, and a few clothes. Most shirts and underwear in it, all of me is great sight. I'll take your clothes neatly and handing fold the couch pack my things and will also explore the house.

The living room is furnished beautifully, as if it had been arranged in a catalog. Large leather sofas, a glass coffee table before it. Walls are everywhere cabinets, sofa and TV against a huge looming.

I go to the bathroom to pack up the hygiene products. But not on the ground floor, but I found the kitchen. The kitchen looks as if it would have been picked from a catalog. But I like it, a modern and comfortable kitchen is completely different than I was.

I'm going upstairs to the first floor, there may be only in the bathroom. I stop at the door, and I'm starting to listen, even a faint breathing of Tobias. Tobias assures to sleep. I step quietly, emerging from the shattered remains of the cup and dish.

I involuntarily stop and look cute as Tobias sleeps. Its side, quietly asleep, his face full serenity. He really need sleeping.

I go to the bathroom again, open the door, step an ordinary bathroom combs. Bath tub, toilet, faucet over mirror, standing next to a large closet. I open and load in the top shelf, I try to be quieter as I do not want to wake Tobias.

The cabinet propped find a broom and shovel, grab them and go out to silence swept the pieces. I am very careful, take care not to accidentally tap of noise. Once I get off to go to the bathroom and throw the pieces to put into place the broom.

I'll go back and look out the window, but it's already dark out there I can see only trees that are all around us. Needless to look around too dark to see exactly what's out there.

Sectors to invest in the bed, close to Tobias. I try to take me put on the cover, which is difficult to succeed.

I close to hide-and stay warm from Tobias.

Close to Hide and Seek a serial killer. I'm not normal …


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello peoples :D That'a new chapter! I don't use the beta reader **__**possibility**__**, I can't wait for the correction. I too **__**impatient**__** for it :/ Please reviews! (More then one ore two reviews please!) I want to know what they are thinking of it! **_

_I cannot move the others will sharply Tobias stands alone as one who did not see the others. Yelling at him to flee but he just look at me, smiles at me and started toward me._  
_ "Shoot him," Hotch shout, I can see how Derek will target Tobias. _

_ Shoot. Not once, not twice, a whole library into steam. I watch silently as Tobias's lifeless body falls to the ground, tears in my eyes and I just watch it, but as if my voice shouting had died along with Tobias ..._

"Spencer wake up," I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes in fright. Just a dream. Sigh relief, Tobias sitting next to me and look at me in surprise.

"Bad dream?" Asks sweetly, lies closer to me and gently start to stroke my hair.

"Yes," I answer briefly.

"About what?" Pry.

"Non-essential" will be the answer, I do not want you to know that even in my dreams I'm with him.

"All right," replied thoughtfully. Suddenly, close to me, there are only a few inches away from me.

He turned to me and for a moment and abandon ourselves to each other as a result. It was good for him to sleep, and medications.

"Why are you still here?" Suddenly makes the question I still cannot answer.

"Matthew also asked it. I could not answer," I answer, I bored it always hole is issued, because this question.

"Why?" is another question I cannot answer.

"I do not know. I cannot get a logical answer "

"And it's not a logical response?"

"What do you mean?"

"Illogical? Based on the emotions "

"For I cannot be based on, I do not understand it either. I do not understand anything "sigh in exasperation. These are things that I've never been good at: understanding emotions.

"I can help it!" Sit up excitedly, so I've never seen him. He smiles, looks good, you should smile more.

This could be the real Tobias smiling, helpful and caring. I sat up, chatter in the knee but neither of us takes the other one in the eye.

"What do you feel when you are alone?" Asks curiously eyes sparkle

"Loneliness, fear," I reply quietly.

"What do you fear?"

"It will be important to anyone"

"What do you feel when someone starts it is important to keep?"

"I am happy, but fear to lose"

"What do you feel when you're with me?"

"I do not know" sigh not got anything closer to the answer.

'Not to be formulated only tell me what comes to your mind. Listen to your heart, "I close my eyes to concentrate better.

"Strength, kindness, care," gulped and I continue, "Warmth that radiates from your every move.  
Approved want to do the deed, do everything they can to not happen ever again.  
You want to be a good person. You do everything to not be mad at you, which is useless because I'm not mad at you "to a warm lip

I feel a warm tongue, through my lips to smooth the bottom to win admittance. I cannot control my body twisted to just let the price.

Tobias good kisser, I think. I've never kissed a boy really, but now it feels great to be Tobias good kisser. Divorced his, and a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"You liked it?" Asks the lips, only a near few inches. He swallowed, he said, to listen to my heart; my heart tells me to kiss him.

Gently touching my lips to his, as he's trying to do like Tobias, but it does not really go. Tobias takes over the control of this feeling, gently move to bed and kiss me.

Involuntarily alliteration in her hair before kissing deeply, Enjoyed the kiss, Tobias a true professional. The lack of air we become separated and panting look at each other, but just enough to get air and then kissing another battle begins.

I do not know how long to do this, but I do not care. Tobias hands on feel of the page as fondle, shivers running down my spine, but it is not the fear, that because of pleasure.

I never felt anything like it, but I want more of this feeling. Tobias drags me with a smile and snuggle.

"Stay with me forever" asks softly whisper. Reply File smiles, I want to stay with him. Tobias restricted himself happy smile.

Suddenly heard a low growl from my abdomen, blushing and winking, I watch to Tobias heard any butter. Tobias laughs heartily, and climbed down from the bed to hand to help out of bed. I accept the help of the hand leads down to the kitchen. As in the romantic films prepared with breakfast, do not speak to each other only sometimes when we looked for hooking smile. Tobias turned on the radio, the end of a news broadcast nab it.

"... The FBI gave their colleague, Spencer Reid's research. Today morning went back to Quantico, during a pre-departure information, explained that Spencer Reid so he may ask the public to be vigilant when they see you.

When they see the police report and not let it disappear. Or when serial killer Tobias Hankel meet requested to report immediately to the police, but do not try to stop him.

Tobias Hankel very dangerous killer, not to jeopardize their lives! These were the 11-hour news ... "Tobias turned off the news and the previous good mood vanished.

I looked down sadly sandwiches; you can save your appetite.

The others blame themselves for sure about what happened. Especially since JJ, she was with me when Tobias took me. But she cannot help it; I should not have to tell her that we should split up.

Morgan must have been mad, like Hotch.  
Emily and Gideon cannot know what you think. Emily did not know much, Gideon is a mystery.  
Garcia, I'm sorry ... it is best to know how sensitive to these things.

I feel that Tobias enters behind me, hugs from behind, and ran his fingers through the front of my neck. Strong arms crossing in my belly and snuggle.

"Missing?" Asks softly whispered in my ear. I nod silently, Tobias turn toward to look up at him I do not want to see the sorrow in his eyes; I do not need to feel sorry for. Grab my chin; lift them up to look into his eyes, smile, leaning close.

"Do not be sad all the time will be better," he whispers and closes the distance between the lips. Kiss is still a gentle and cautious, and he's right.

In time, everything will be better. People forget that in a few months that I was ever in that city. Forget about the killings, not only the families who suffered this terrible loss.

Life goes to normal.

'Normal' life with a gay serial killer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ta-dam new chapter :D Please write reviews I want to know what the readers think about the story._

Tobias abolishes kiss my every thought. Just feel it and it's strangely uplifting feeling, but I quickly evaporates. I look up at him with a smile, gently rub my back, it's an idyllic moment.

Interrupted by a faint ring, Tobias goes to the source of the sound and I was leaning against the counter will start to eat the sandwich.

I heard someone talking to Tobias, rather furiously in agreement with someone. Stop and smile back, grab a sandwich and started to eat.

"Matthew's coming over this afternoon, to look at everything you okey," he says between the two bites.

"Until then, what do we do?" Ask because of the beautiful and good that the two of us in the house of god knows where, but it is very boring.

"How about if we go into the garden?" Has lost a sandwich, he was very hungry too.

"Have an garden?" Ask with wonder, I thought that only the forest around us.

"Sure, it's a little outside terrace too" wipes his mouth and he continues, "I'll give you before you go out sweater and shoes, getting a cold is to be out there"

"All right," Tobias follow up to the first floor. Will sit in front of a chest of drawers and start to look for, they go to the bathroom.

I use the toilet and wash my face. I step out of the bath and refreshed. Tobias managed by the bed, his shoulders are thrown carelessly over a black sweater.

I removes from his shoulders, and right away and enroll it. Sweater is nice, warm and confortable.

"Big for you"

"What an observation, how did you find out?" ask ironical. He smiles as he passes me up and ruffled my hair. Down there in your shoes, the shoes he wore in the abduction.

I'm glad to finally have something that belongs to me and me by the way, in my size. What connects, Tobias shoes and a black sweater is the same as what I'm wearing, but apparently much thinner.

"Shall we go?" Not asking now opens the door to patio.

Terrace is simple but great. Not too big, but big enough points. Includes a hammock on the terrace on one side, other side is a metal table with four chairs.

Simple brown wooden fence around the patio, and a small door which opens to the garden. Even so, the approach of autumn is beautiful.

Fruit trees are everywhere, a total of 12 fruit trees. Three columns and four rows, perfect layout.

"I see you like" Tobias buzzing in my ear.

"Beautiful," I whisper impressed, I've always wanted a garden with many trees that can be climbing.

Tobias sit in the rocking bed and quiet rocking start creaking and cracking. A little more I look at the trees and I sat down beside him.

"They are all apple-tree" would be better off having watched the trees look.

"How do you know?" Asks in surprise

"This is the perfect breeding ground for apple trees, slightly sloping and humus content is very low. A maximum of two per cent, and that's enough for the apple trees. '

"How do you know these things?"

"I've read recently is" more I look at the trees, now we can see the fruits, "Jonagold, Gloster, Red Chief?"

"This is for sure the juices do not know"

"I really do not. The color of the apples and from the periods. Jonagold fruit bright red and 3 September usual week of ripening. Gloster usually in late September and matte deep red color and has a pleasant aroma. Red Chief is worth it at the end of September, but it is a deep red waxy peel the apples. These things we can realize how easily trees "

"Clever and beautiful. Dangerous pair "slick across my face, leans close and gives a lightweight kiss my lips.

"Who planted these trees?" Interested. Tobias's face saddened considered it to be darkened, touch sensitive points.

"Mom and Matthew planted more recently." Will you stop for a moment and then continues as "mother took Matthew. At that time I was 18, Matthew is only 16, and yet he did. I knew that I need it, but did not care. When my father left when I was with him ceased to exist for. Do not search. Matthew nor his mother knew that there was another family "

"Then how did you find you?" grab Tobias hand before pulling himself and leans back. Put my head to his chest, Tobias hands around my waist while skimming.

"When my mother died, I remember Matthew said his uncle that he has half-brother. Trying everything to help, but just because I feel guilty for what he did and did not our mother. "

"You come to the assistance of a" note for Tobias, and started to poke his shirt.

"What is your family to you?" Has become a topic of Tobias.

"I was not much better in my life when I was a kid," he mutters softly, Tobias pulls up to hear better.

"My father left me and my mother because I could no longer with us. Since my mother was schizophrenic and I'm not a normal kid who wanted. I was not good at sports, and even then I was a lot smarter than the others and he did not like it.

I was 10 years old when he left us, not even spoken to him too. Sometimes he sends letter but never read them. "

"A parent should not leave their kids just because it's not like he wanted," he says after having devoured heard.

„Men tracht und Gott lacht"

"What language is it?" Tobias blinked at me blankly.

"Yiddish"

"Yiddish?

„Yiddish is a High German language of Ashkenazi Jewish origin, spoken in many parts of the world. It developed as a fusion of Hebrew and Aramaic vocabulary into German dialects, with traces of Romance languages. There was a subsequent infusion of Slavic languages when the Ashkenazi community moved eastward.

The language originated in the Ashkenazi culture that developed from about the 10th century in the Rhineland and then spread to Central and Eastern Europe and eventually to other continents. In common usage, the language is called mame-loshn, literally "mother tongue", distinguishing it from Biblical Hebrew and Aramaic, which are collectively termed loshn-koydesh, "holy tongue". The term "Yiddish" did not become the most frequently used designation in the literature of the language until the 18th century."

"And what did you say?"

"Man proposes, God laughs"

"I like this" look up at the sky thoughtfully, "and what is true"

Then he kisses me. Or I kiss him? Mixed in with the lips and tongue. I do not know where it ends in his mouth, and where is mine. Lashes brush against my cheek gently. Fingers intertwined, Tobias slowly stroking my hand.

"Come back in an hour?" Heard a voice not far from us what our blink out. Only was Matthew. Push my hand to my chest to prevent clamping out heart.

"Did not you say that you come in the afternoon?" Mutters while Tobias closely confined to his chest. As if afraid that Matthew steals from him, smiling from the thought.

"Yes, and I have two and a half in the afternoon already counts" replied escorted lecturing tone.

"I know what it means in the afternoon," Tobias's voice sounds a bit offended, grab his hand so as not to take away a fervor.

"All right, I did not mean. I got the keys to show you how we open. " climbs down from Tobias. He kissed my forehead, smiling only then followed by Matthew. Stretched out on the bed and listen to swing rhythmically as it squeaked.

This is an absurd situation. Here I am a serial killer who has killed people in cold blood and robbed it, but I've never felt so happy.

Stand up and make my way toward the trees, stopped in front of one of the apple trees.

Climb up on a low branch and climb it. It feels like when I was a kid, I climbed a tree, even a lot, but my mother never looked so good eyes there was no tree in the garden.

Mount the canopy and tear off a ripe apple. Tastes exactly like what you expect a man Jonagold apples. Sweet but there's a bit of a tart taste

"Matthew went on, I got a blanket ... Spencer, where are you?!" I hear Tobias shout. I look out among the foliage of trees, I can see Tobias starts to look nervous.

"I'm up here in the tree," he shouted, he did not want to angry he. Tobias was surprised to look up at me, and I smiling, waving to him.

"Can you climbing down? "Asks a worried face when the tree falls over.

"Sure," and you can jump down to the last branch. I get land directly next to Tobias, who immediately snuggle.

"Do not get out of it more," he whispers to my ear.

"It did not! I just climbed up the tree"

"Why?"

"I like to climb trees. You do not? "

"I like not only was made for me. I'm too hard to add "

"I do not think so"

"I thought so, but despite a branch broke under me and I fell two meters for my head," replied a small grimace on his face.

"Poor" chuckling. Tobias disapproving look at me, there warms to his chest, from which the view was soon relents.

You can say lot of bad things to Tobias, but you could not say that cold-hearted.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last Chapter :D Slash and happy ending ;) **

* * *

Sit back the rocking bed, and spent the whole afternoon there. Tobias audience proved to be very good, only when he thought his opinion. Is not interrupted, a fine up to kiss my lips sprinkled. Left to talk about anything, do not bother to Beethoven one moment, the next moment and he described the nuclear fission.

As the sun began to go down we went into the house, Tobias was a pleasure to have dinner. We can even just residue to me as if it was the most delicious meals to eat. After working up, we go to the floor.

"Let's go swimming," it means when we reach the top. Fully blush. I do not want to move in such a rapid pace!

"There will be nothing that you do not want," Tobias said with a smile. I can hear the water begins rushing the bathroom.

Tobias picks the bath and gently kisses. I'm trying to kiss you but my mind is increasingly associated in my mind that I'm going to take a bath together with Tobias.

"Do not worry about Spencer's nothing that will not do what you enjoy" so there will be something! Tobias starts to undress and I'll be all garment getting redder. When you reach your pants turn the embarrassment I looked, I do not want there to watch.

"Spencer, do not turn away. Are you going to see her naked, do not be shy to be, "he whispers, and turn towards you.

Unwittingly coast was considered as the body of Tobias. His shoulders are muscular strength, muscular chest and belly, no longer afraid to look down. Tobias did not let impatience begins to undress to observe.

"Rather, it was" get your hands in embarrassment. Tobias nods and one climbs into the bath and watch from there.

"Do not look at me please," he mutters softly, before Tobias starts to giggle. But you close your eyes for me. Quickly undress, I do not want to open the eyes of Tobias because of impatience.

Gently climbs into the tub, or more precisely Tobias legs. Confused slope back, it's an uncomfortable situation, but it seems Tobias really enjoy it.

"Spencer, relax," he whispers in my ear, I feel like a hot air rubs my ear.

"I'm trying," moaning softly. I can not relax I've never been in this situation but I do not like is. Tobias starts to gently massage your shoulders, what shudder.

I'm starting to relax recline my head Tobias chest. It feels good to sleep in the warm water while skillful hands massaged my shoulders. They migrate to relieve some hands on my chest.

Be careful, little arguments start to excite the nipples. Silent sigh leaves my lips, Tobias Taking it as encouragement goes down and starts to caress my hips.

"You like that? 'Sensually whispers softly in my ear what groans. I feel like it is not just me, Tobias's body begins to be excited about.

"Want more?" Gently asks the bite a little my ear. I do not answer right away. Yes, I want to believe in this kind of relationship with my body. But what I fear will never even been with a man. Not even think I ever thought of such a situation. But just when things were already, and if not now then later it can happen.

"Yes," I reply sheepishly.

"Then let's continue it's more in there," he says softly. Climb out of the water and quickly wrap it in a towel myself.

"I think it's not gonna need 'Tobias chuckles while he takes the time towel, scared trying to hide myself. This again laughed and embraced.

"Do not you think that it is unnecessary to hide yourself?" Asks, grinning while growing blush.

Tobias himself pulling gently kisses and sensual battle begin. Blend into the back of my hands, in the hands of Tobias thigh skimming.

I do not know how I managed to get out of the bed, but did not really care. Tobias lips separates from the neck and takes aim. Sometimes strongly sometimes gently sucked it, leaving tiny marks to indicate that I am hers.

Wandering fingers on my chest, my nipple slightly irritating, soft moans luring out of me.

His lips begin to excite my bud, gently licking it . Sometimes a little bite sensual groan before. I never thought I'd ever feel this strong desire, especially as a man.

Tobias comes up to steal another kiss, while gently rubbing his erection us together. It seems that I, pushed my hips to induce acceleration. Faster want, I want more, I want to touch Tobias.

"Do not …stop… Tobias," I whisper to his ear.

"Are you sure you want to do?" Quietly asks what response image is completely against him. Getting searching in the nightstand, in which a small tube of lubricant may be lost. And first fingers of one finger to push back start.

Not a bad feeling, but rather a nuisance. Will soon be connected to one another finger. Tensions which would be sore but getting better.

"First it will be hurt, but I try to don't hurt you" he whispers in my ear and gently pushes me. I get stuck in the air for a moment, wondering nails Tobias shoulder.

Tobias wait until the feeling becomes bearable, while trying to calm delicate kisses. Very slowly move all thrusts slow and careful. Pain develops slowly pleasure, and Tobias can begin to move faster and faster.

I embrace your neck and pull it to my lips, when I need to feel the kiss. I feel the joy of getting closer to the gate, Tobias brings us closer to each thrust.

I can not go to a mighty grunt I come, Tobias not bear it any more after a few strokes he cuming too.

Panting next to me and leans in close, pulling. None of us said anything for a few minutes, just listening to each other's breathing fast.

"Tobias realized something," I whisper after getting longer breathe properly.

"For what?"

"I think I love you," I answer vaguely. Tobias smiled and leaned over and kissed.

"I know that I love you," he whispers, Tobias embrace his neck and kisses to finish off more and more ...

_Love is not a disease of the human race is not original sin, no weakness, no pretty crazy, is not the work of human genius is not catching, but not of the world, and denote the sum of the final plan to follow, but one simple and clean natural law._


End file.
